My Heart Will Go On
by Lavender Halo
Summary: Not discontinued, simply on HIATUS!IMPORTANT NOTE ON SEVENTH CHAPTER. need info on the continuation, that's the place to go!
1. Near,Far,Wherever You Are

Hi!!!! It is I, Blood Claws aka Claws! Unique name huh? Ok maybe not so unique... but still. No one is going to steal my name! SO THERE! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Okay. This fic is called "My Heart Will Go On", because Celine Dion rules! Yes she does! I warn you, this first part will be long. So it could take you a while to finish! So don't complain! Because I had a heck of a time writing it! So HAH!!!  
  
Mesablanca: Pronounced May-Za-Blank-Ah! Not Mess-Ah-Blank-Ah! She is the ancient creature that the Bladebreakers and their tag team join forces with! She is a ghost, with red eyes, and she has black bags under them because she hasn't slept for quite sometime. Everything will be explained in the story, like her past and such. She belongs to me so don't take her!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
The song "My Heart Will Go On" belongs to Celine Dion.  
  
My Heart Will Go On: Near, Far, Wherever You Are  
  
"Something is going to happen! I can feel it... Evil shall cloud the whereas of The Lake Shrine! I must do something! They're lives are in danger...They must help me... For even the most unlikely people can change the game of fate ... I must contact them. They must help... The fate of the universe is on their shoulders..."  
  
"Tyson wake up!" "Yeah c'mon were gonna be late!" A pair of ultrablue eyes opened, to see another pair of blue eyes and glasses staring at him. "Huh?" the boy said in a disoriented manner. "Ah Tyson! Get up! Rei and Kai are downstairs waiting!" said a blond boy named Max. "TYSON!" yelled a red haired boy with glasses whose name was Kenny, but went by the name "Chief". "Ok I'm up I'm up!" replied Tyson, tossing a pillow at them.  
  
Chief, Max, and a sleepy Tyson walked (Well, Tyson practically fell the whole way) down the stairs to where two boys standing, one with raven hair, and looked stunningly like a cat. The other, whose hair was grey and slate, stood leaning against the wall arms crossed. "Finally..." he said blankly with out much emotion. "Psssshhhhhh!" said Tyson annoyed and vaguely insulted. Kai snorted. "Hmph," "C'mon homeys! Get your tooshes in gear!" yelled a voice, who used a terrible overdose of slang. "Quiet old man!" yelled Tyson. "Watch yer mouth little dude!" said the man who was Tyson's Grandpa. "Now get in the bus!"  
  
The Bladebreakers were heading out to the country (Headin' to the country, gonna eat alota peaches...) to train, with another team, and their good friends, the White Tigers. They finally reached their destination, after bumping into a tree, almost killing a squirrel, and nearly falling off a cliff. Tyson's Grandpa was a notoriously bad driver. In fact he was so bad it wasn't even funny. The Bladebreakers and Grandpa stepped out of the crippled bus to see the baffled looking White Tigers. "Hi guys... and girl," said a dizzy Rei. A pink haired girl named Mariah giggled, "Hi Rei," she managed to spit out over her giggling, looking quite amused. "Shut up it isn't funny!" Rei sputtered out. "Are we going to train or what?" Kai said in a cold tone. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked a short green haired boy named Kevin. "Dunno," replied a boy named Lee. "Lets go somewhere where there is food," said a larger boy named Gary. Everyone sweatdropped. "Is there a time when you DON'T think about food Gary?" asked Kenny. Gary just shrugged. "Let's go to the mountains! There are good training areas!" said Rei who knew this place like the back of his hand. "The mountains?" groaned Tyson. "Oh COME ON Tyson! You need the exercise! Race ya!" said Rei teasingly. Rei and the other White Tigers, minus Gary, sprinted after him. Tyson groaned.  
  
Half way up the mountain Tyson collapsed. "I can't, go, any, fur- ther." panted Tyson. Max stopped to help Tyson up. Rei and Mariah were far ahead with Lee very close behind and Kevin catching up. Kai, Gary and Kenny just walked, right past Max and Tyson. Tyson used Max as a support to get up the rest of the mountain. Rei and Mariah reached the top first followed by Lee and Kevin, who were followed by Kai, Gary and Kenny. Tyson and Max came last. "Oh Tyson you're so lazy it's pathetic," Rei said sarcastically. "Shut up and leave me alone," Tyson hissed. "We didn't come here to chat. We came here to practice!" Kai snapped. "Tyson on your feet!"  
  
Everyone paired up. Tyson went with Max, Kevin with Gary, Kai and Lee, and Rei went with Mariah. Everyone was afraid Mariah and Rei would just flirt, but they insisted they would battle. Well that was a lie. Nobody won because all they did was flirt. Kevin won against Gary, Kai beat Lee, and Tyson beat Max. "I knew you two wouldn't do nothing but flirt," Tyson said sarcastically to get back at Rei. It was pretty good insult, too bad for Tyson Rei didn't hear, for he was sharing a french kiss with Mariah. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
They all headed back down the mountain to where the bus was. Let me say it was a lot easier than going up it. Tyson tripped a few times, but that was pretty much the only events that happened. "Yo! What took ya dudes so long?" Tyson's Grandpa yelled. "Oh shut it Grandpa," Tyson shot. "That is no way to speak to yer Gramps!" Grandpa explained. "Whatever!" Tyson spat back. "Say it don't spray it Tyson," Rei said. "Stay out of this Rei!" Tyson snapped at Rei. "Stop arguing and get in the bus!" Kai yelled annoyed. "Hmph!" Tyson and Rei said in unison.  
  
The whole bus ride was pretty silent. Rei and Mariah chatted about life and Kai sat in his usual position. Arms crossed, eyes closed. Kenny was typing on his computer, then through the sunroof; he saw a shadowy figure. It had the appearance of a cat, but some other features also. Its eyes spooked Kenny the most. Through the black shadow, two blood red orbs starred, with tiny slits for pupils. Kenny starred back (I don't know can he stare?). He blinked, and the figure was gone. "Whatcha starring at Kenny?" Mariah asked over his shoulder. "I just saw something," Kenny replied, rather dumbstruck. "What?" Lee asked. "A shadow, that looked like a cat, with big ears." Kenny said blankly. "With big red eyes," There was silence. "I wonder." Kai whispered.  
  
"I wonder what it could be?" Tyson said. "Maybe it's a supernatural being, like a ghost or something," Rei said aloud. "A ghost? But ghosts don't exist," Mariah exclaimed. "Do they?" More silence. "Maybe you just saw something Kenny, maybe your eyes are playin' tricks on you," Max said rather cheerfully, but with doubt. "But I SWEAR I saw it!" Kenny said, but his voice had a hint of doubt also. "But I saw it too!" Dizzi, the talking laptop, blurted out. "Dizzi why didn't you say anything!" Tyson complained. "I don't know, why do you eat so much?" Dizzi cracked. "Smart mouth computer."Tyson started mumbling to himself.  
  
When the Bladebreakers and White Tigers FINALLY got into town and to a restaurant, they didn't hesitate to get out of the beaten bus. They walked into the restaurant and found a table. They ordered their dinner (More like 10 dinners) and went back to the main matter, that thing Kenny saw. "I still think it's a ghost," Rei said fully. "But it CAN'T be a ghost! Ghosts don't exist!" Tyson said, stuffing his face. "How do YOU know!?" Rei shot back. "Because I do!" Tyson spat sending food everywhere. "That isn't an answer!" "It is too" "No it isn't!" "Yes it is!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes times infinity!" Tyson blurted. "No times infinity plus ONE!" Rei said. "Crap." Tyson said annoyed.  
  
On the bus ride back to the hotel, Tyson and Rei did nothing but glare at each other. Mariah mentally giggled at Rei and Tyson, the she saw it. The figure. The shadow Kenny had seen earlier. Big red eyes starred at her. She starred back, not daring to blink. "You-you guys.come here.now," Mariah stuttered.  
  
So it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. Oh well. I'm not stealing my cousin's idea, she wanted me to continue. I've showed this to her and she loves it. Flame me I don't care! I will just chew you up and spit you off the Rocky Mountains and into the Atlantic Ocean! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Stay tuned everyone! Toodles! 


	2. Mesablanca's Story

Hi! It's Blood Claws again. I'm here with the second chapter of My Heart Will Go On. The last chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but this one will be long! Maybe. Due to the fact that Mesablanca's story is on here. So yeah. Just read damn it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
  
My Heart Will Go On: Mesablanca's Story  
  
"What is it Mariah?" Rei asked puzzled. "Lo-look..." Mariah replied pointing down with her finger. Rei did so. He gasped. A black figure with red eyes starring right at him. "That's the thing I saw!" Kenny explained. "That's exactly it!" Everyone rushed over. They heard something cracking. It was the sunroof. The shadow creature heard it too, and tried to escape but fell right through the glass. The glass shattering made Tyson's Grandpa pull over. Everyone had shielded their eyes from the glass with their arms. When they brought them down, they were starring right at it.  
  
Tyson almost screamed. The creature wasn't hideous, just a scary looking. It was as white as paper, maybe even whiter. The appearance of a cat, with huge ears and a bushy tail. Then the eyes. The feature that stood out the most. They were indeed big, almost gigantic. The bloody red colour, with the small slit. "Who...who are you?" Mariah asked. "Mesablanca," is all it answered. Kai's eyes widened. "Mesablanca," Tyson repeated, like he was fascinated by it. "I need your help," Mesablanca said calmly. "Okay..." Tyson said.  
  
"We must first go somewhere safe, where no one can hear," Mesablanca told. "Ok where?" Max asked. "To the Lake Shrine," Mesablanca replied. "The Lake Shrine? Where is that?" Lee asked. "I will take you there," Mesablanca said. There was a flash of light, and the Blade Breakers and White Tigers were gone. "Yo where did ya dudes go?!" Tyson's Grandpa asked frantically  
  
In seconds, they were inside a building, which looked very old. The walls were stone, with markings on them. The roof they were under was also stone. In the middle of the shrine, was a lake (Well duh). The reflection of the lake was dancing on the roof, and made it look very pretty. The reflection was also on the walls. "Come," Mesablanca motioned for them to follow. They did so. They walked straight down the stone floor by the lake. The water was as clear as diamonds. They walked for what seemed like hours to Tyson. Finally they rounded a corner into a small room.  
  
"Come and sit," Mesablanca told them. They did so. "Oh my god we forgot your Grandpa Tyson!" Max said worried. Tyson smiled, "We can do without him for a while," Tyson said happily. "Oh Tyson."  
  
Once everyone was calmly seated, Mesablanca began. "My story, happened along time ago," "How long?" Kenny asked. "10,000 years ago," Everyone's eyes widened. "But remember, we aren't on earth anymore," Mesablanca said, trying to sound as calm as she could so she didn't startle anyone. Tyson thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Then where are we?" Kevin asked. "The Lake Shrine, in the Land of the Elements," Mesablanca said quite plainly. Everyone was silent (more silence, eerie.) "Weren't you going to tell us that story of yours?" Kai asked coldly. "Right. Like I said, my story happened long ago."  
  
Long ago, in the Land of the Elements, there was a small forest. This forest was not ordinary, as it was in a lake. I was in that forest (Note: This is Mesablanca talking) that lovely lush forest in the lake. I lived there with my mother, as my father died and my brother the same. I was always with my mother, because I was afraid. Other children asked me to play, but I would not leave my mother's side. I was afraid of everything, everyone. But my mother of course.  
  
I never left her side. Where she went, I went. She was like my best friend. My only friend. Then I met another friend. Whilst I was wading among the water brushes and cattails, I bumped into someone. A fish. I got scared, and tried to run away, but a cattail got my ankle. It swam up to me, and looked at me. Its eyes were reassuring, like I had nothing to run away about. I decided to give it a name. Avvy. I named her Avvy.  
  
I didn't cling to my mother as much anymore, but I never grew away from her. I played with my friend, Avvy, the fish. (I know Avvy is weird name, but I had a fish named Avvy) We always played among the brushes and cattails. Eventually my mother taught me how to swim, and I played with Avvy underwater. Then lost her.  
  
One day, I went out to the shallow part of the water, to play with Avvy. I bustled my way through the towering cattails and thick brushes, expecting to see Avvy there. But she wasn't. I waited for her. But she never came. I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to believe it, but my gut told me she had fallen asleep, and never woke up again, and that she never would. Tears filled behind my eyes, and I cried. I ran to the one creature who I found comfort in, my mother.  
  
I eventually got over the fact that Avvy was not coming back. I soon started to play by myself. My imagination grew, and I pretended I was everything. From a princess to a magician, I always pretended I was something or someone, besides me. I hated myself. I would be anyone but me. Then something else terrible happened.  
  
I was playing in the cattails that horrible day. I wasn't with my mother, which was a first. One of my mother's dear friends told me. Her name was Amia. "Mesablanca." she had said to me. I didn't like the tone of her voice. "Y-yes?" I answered. "Your mother." "What about her? What?" I urged. "What happened to her?" "She is.your mother is dead." Amia's voice trailed off. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. "Y-Your lying!" I yelled through my tears. I ran off towards the healing flower. I didn't stop until I got there. Amia had to be lying.  
  
As soon as I got there, I called her name. Amia wasn't lying. Her dead body was there. Blood was trickling everywhere. It started to rain. It rained very hard. It poured. But I still felt tears run down my face. "Why is it always me who loses everyone?" I asked. "Why?" I said through tears. "It's always me!" I cried. I ran off. I ran. Oh how fast I ran. "Mesablanca!" I heard Amia call. I didn't stop. I didn't want Amia. I wanted my mother.  
  
A year had passed, but unlike Avvy's, I didn't get over my mother's death. No one told me what happened. They refused to. I lived with Amia now. But she barely ever saw me. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was the world I hated. The world had stolen everyone from me. My mother, my father, my brother, and Avvy. How I despised the world. And just when I thought everything bad was gone, another horrible thing happened.  
  
The world stole my home. One day, unknown creatures came and destroyed my home. They stabbed and tore apart the creatures that lived in the Lake Forest. They drowned out the lake, and set the forest on fire. I cannot continue my story, for I was not around to find out what happened next. Because, I too, died.  
  
Everyone was speechless and in tears. Everyone except Kai. But his faced showed sorrow. But through the whole sad tale, Mesablanca kept a straight face. No tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I have returned 10,000 years later in seek of your help. Except I am a ghost," "I KNEW it!" Rei shouted out. "What do you need our help for?" Max asked. "Someone is attacking the Lake Shrine, and." Mesablanca stopped. "And?" Lee pushed "And I think it's the same person who destroyed my home. And killed my family." Mesablanca whispered. Everyone paused. Mesablanca had a look of hope on her face. "What do we need to do?" Kai asked. Everyone turned toward him. He was completely serious. Mesablanca smiled.  
  
Everyone was walking down the hall toward the exit. "We must go to the City of Eternal Rain," Mesablanca started. "That will be our first stop. Then we must go to the Smoke Desert. Then from there, we will head to the Fire Shrine, and ask for assistance of the fire elements. Then from there, we will go through the Forest of Hahn. We will go to the Earth Shrine, and ask for the earth elements help. Then there will be lots of obstacles before we get to the Lightning Shrine. There will be the Confuse Maze. Then we will cross Leviathan's Ocean. Then through the Valley of Orthrose. Next will be the Valley of Volcanoes. Then we will go through the Tornado Pass, and the Thunder Rise. Next will be Thor's Valley. Then the Lightning Shrine, where we will get help of the lightning element," Tyson's face was bent at least 12 different ways. "That far? And some of those places sound REALLY dangerous!" Tyson said worriedly. "Do not worry, Tyson. You'll be fine," Mesablanca retorted. Tyson just groaned.  
  
When they got outside, all they could do was stare. "It's beautiful," Mariah said. 'Like you,' Rei thought. "C'mon! Let's go!" Max jumped up and down in excitement. "Can you believe how far we have to walk?" Tyson complained. "Oh shut it Tyson there will be stops along the way! Start thinking of other people besides yourself!" Rei snapped. Tyson growled. "Wow Tyson and Rei have been on the war path for a while," Lee whispered to Kenny. "Yeah. I wonder what they're arguing about?" Kenny replied. "Maybe it's Mariah," Kevin budged in. "Look at the way they stare at her," "But Mariah loves Rei," Lee said. "So Rei's gonna get her. Simple as that," Kenny said.  
  
They had been walking for an hour or so, and Tyson feet were starting to hurt. "My feet hurt!" Tyson whined. "Are we even close to the City of Eternal Rain?" "Nope," Mesablanca replied. Tyson groaned (Again). For another hour, they walked in silence. Tyson fell flat as his face, tripped on plenty of rocks, knocked Rei into a small little river they stopped at and almost got bitten by something that had the appearance of a snake (Sorry I'm not a big Tyson fan). And Rei was convinced Tyson had meant to push him into that river. Everyone was getting tired, as night drew closer. "Can't-go-any-far-ther," Tyson said between breaths. "Don't worry were almost there" Mesablanca assured.  
  
They trudged on, until they heard a growling noise. "What was that?" Tyson asked blankly. "I don't know," Mariah said in the same tone. Then from behind the trees, a very scary looking creature appeared. It was gigantic. It had a lion's body and head, and then an another head, which looked like a goat. For a tail, there was a deadly snake. "Mesablanca, what is that?" Kevin asked. "CHIMERA! Run!" Mesablanca shouted. (Note: Chimera is pronounced kih-meer-ah, not Shi-murra!) Everyone ran, like there was no tomorrow (It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine) The Chimera chased them of course. Luckily they found a tree they could all hide behind, and the Chimera ran right past them. "Will there be more creatures like the Chimera?" Gary asked. "More than you think," Mesablanca replied. "Fun," Rei said.  
  
They walked on, towards the City of Eternal Rain. Silently they walked. "So what's the City of Eternal Rain like?" Mariah asked. "It never stops raining. The city is filled with darkness. It is only lit by the glow of shining rocks," Mesablanca replied. "Okay," Mariah said. Then after half an hour, they finally reached it. They finally reached the City of Eternal Rain.  
  
Done! Finally! I hope it's long. I'm not the best writer in the world. So? Rei and Mariah or Mariah and Tyson? Tell me your opinion. It will probably be Rei and Mariah. Flame me! I don't care! You're stating your opinion. I do not mind that! Your flames will just keep me writing! Your pitiful insults will not effect me! Next chapter: The City of Eternal Rain.Until next time! Toodles! 


	3. The City Of Eternal Rain

Hello! Clawsies is BACK! Back with a new chapter! *Bounces around* Hehe!!! I had WAY too much sugar on my cereal! I'm in a super mood! I will flame no one! (Unless your story is REALLY terrible) Now! I'm really excited! I get to go to a pond and... FEED DUCKS!!! Ducky! Ducky! Ducky! Hehe.  
  
Hope: WHAT a loser... Faith: AHHHHHHHHH!!! My cat is talking!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade yadayadayada...  
  
My Heart Will Go On: The City Of Eternal Rain  
  
The gates to the city were enormous. The gates were stainless steel, in an extraordinary shape. In the middle where the lock was, there was a raindrop made of sapphire. Mesablanca took hold of the lock, and turned it several different ways, and backed up. "Move back," Mesablanca told them. They followed suit, and the gates slowly moved. They creaked as they moved. The in front of them, was a large stone wall. Mesablanca walked up to it, and pushed on of the stones with her white paw. The stones started to move (Sort of like Harry Potter, when they get to Diagon alley), until they created an arch-like shape. Behind the wall, there was the splattering of rain, the flash of lightning, and the roar and boom of thunder.  
  
As they walked in, they were soon drenched with rain in less than five seconds. Mesablanca muttered something, and a little purple shield was covering them. "Don't step out of the bubble unless you want to get soaked," Mesablanca said. "We are already soaked," Kai said annoyed. Mesablanca rolled her eyes, "Well duh. Were in the City Of Eternal Rain," Mesablanca said and smirked. Kai did nothing, although he wanted to strangle Mesablanca to her death. But he couldn't. Mesablanca was already dead. Kai heaved an aggravated sigh, and followed on.  
  
They walked on, until they reached a large house. It was more like a castle. A very small castle, but never the less, a castle. Mesablanca opened the door, and walked in. as soon as they were all in, the shield was removed. "Candy! It's me!" Mesablanca called. "Macy love! Is that really you?" A voice replied. Then a thing that sort of looked like Mesablanca dashed in. She was tall on all fours, and she was pink. With feathery wings like a bird. Her eyes were a pale pink. "Oh honeybunch you're soaked! Let me get you a towel!" Candy said worriedly. "No it's okay, I'm fine," Mesablanca retorted. "Nonsense! You might catch a cold!" Candy said as she looked up. "Are these you friends? Some of them are quite handsome!" Candy winked at Rei and Kai. They blushed the colour of Rei's headband. "And your lady friend is quite the lovely little thing too," Candy looked towards Mariah. She blushed to match her hair. "Come! We will get our introductions later! First you must get settled!"  
  
Once everyone was settled, Candy began. "My name is Candria Destiny Hope Faylia Shania Everance, but call me Candy," She smiled. (Long name huh?) Mesablanca began. "This is Tyson, Lee, Rei, Mariah, Kenny, Max, Kevin, Gary, and Kai," Mesablanca pointed to each of them as she said their name. Tyson's stomach growled. Everyone looked at him. "What?" "I will make you all something warm to eat," Candy got up and headed for the kitchen. "Wow she was nice," Mariah said. "How do you know her?" Rei asked. "Oh this and that," Mesablanca said. Just then Candy came in with some hot food. Everyone starred at it with envy. "Go ahead loves I made so you could eat it not stare at it," Candy said cheerfully. Everyone grabbed a plate and some cutlery and dug in. "And when you go to bed there is a room for each of you. How long will you be staying?" Candy asked. "Just one night. We leave tomorrow," Mesablanca said. Candy sighed, "I was hoping you might stay longer pet," "We will come visit," Mesablanca said and smiled.  
  
That night no one had any trouble sleeping. The beds were big and comfortable. Except for the first few minutes. The ones who had rooms beside Tyson's didn't luck out. He kept groaning about his aching stomach, because he ate too much.  
  
The next morning everyone was well rested, and they got ready to leave. They had a very good breakfast, and everyone made sure Tyson didn't eat too much. "Good bye, Macy. I hope I see you and your friends again," Candy said through some tears. "We will come and visit," Mesablanca said, trying to comfort her. "I promise," Candy smiled.  
  
Now they were walking through the city, under their purple shield. "Candy sure was nice," Kenny said aloud. "Yeah. I can't wait to see her again," Rei replied. They listened to pitter-patter of the raindrops against the shield. Raindrops were running all down the sides. Then a loud crash of thunder made Kenny jump. He tripped and fell flat on his butt (Ow). "You okay Kenny?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," More thunder crashed and it startled them all this time. They walked on for two hours.  
  
"When are we gonna get out of this city?" Tyson groaned. "Soon. So be quiet," Mesablanca snapped. You could tell Mesablanca was tired also. "Fine," Tyson mumbled. Tyson started to mumble to himself. "Tyson SHUT UP!" Rei yelled agitated. "Make me!" Tyson yelled back. "All that hairspray is getting to your head!" Tyson laughed at his own joke. "Ha! I kill myself!" Tyson laughed. Rei hissed, "Allow me TO HELP!" Rei growled and pounced on him. "AH GET HIM OFF ME!" Tyson yelped. It took almost everyone to pry Rei off. Rei started moving. "Stop squirming Rei!" Lee shouted. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Mesablanca snapped. She had it with their constant belly aching. She was tired, and the last thing she needed was this. "Rei pull yourself together! Tyson stop complaining! You know that was unnecessary!" That was the maddest they had seen Mesablanca. "Now let Rei go and move it!"  
  
Tyson started complaining and whining again. Rei snapped. He knocked Tyson to the ground. They started squirming in each other's grip. "Tyson Rei stop it!" Max yelled. But they didn't listen. "Tyson! Rei!" Lee shouted. Then Tyson did something he thought he would never do. He pulled up his arm, and flung it into Rei's face. Then into his stomach. Rei brought his hands to his nose. But brought them down again, and spat out a mouthful of blood. Rei fell to the ground. Vomit trickled out of his mouth, mixed with blood. His whole face was covered with blood. "Rei I-I'm so sorry," Tyson said, and he meant it. Tears rolled down Tyson's face and into Rei's vomit and blood. "It's ok Tyson. I know you didn't mean to," Rei weakly said. Mesablanca walked over, put her paw on Rei's cheek and closed her eyes. Her paw glowed an evening purple, and the wounds on Rei's face were gone. He stopped bleeding. Everyone looked at her. "Basic healing," Mesablanca said. Rei and Tyson looked to Mariah, who had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Mariah didn't walk beside either of them, because of what happened earlier. She was very disappointed in both of them. You would think she was only disappointed in Tyson, but she was upset at Rei for starting the whole thing, and Tyson because he got blood involved. Rei walked with his blood stained face down, and Tyson walked with his head bowed too. Tears swam down Rei's face. 'Mariah hates me now,' he thought, 'She hates my bloody face,' Tyson was thinking too. 'Mariah probably never wants to talk to me again,' Tears rolled down Tyson's face too.  
  
"Were almost out of the city," Mesablanca began, "We will soon be travelling to the Smoke Desert," Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They had been walking for four damn hours in this rainy city, listening to the thunder. All they wanted was OUT. "That's good. The rain on the protector is getting annoying," Kevin said. "Would you rather walk outside the shield?" Mesablanca asked smartly. 'Smart ass,' Kai thought. Kai wasn't exactly fond of Mesablanca, but Mesablanca felt the same way.  
  
They finally reached the leaving gates. They looked exactly the same way as the front gates. Mesablanca turned them, but this time a different way. Outside was another brick wall. Mesablanca put her paw on a brick, and it turned into an arch. When they stepped outside, they were in front of a beach. There was a large sea of course. "Is this Leviathan's Ocean? You know, that one place you were talking about earlier?" Max asked. "Nope. This is Kraken's Sea," Max nodded. On the edge of the shore there was a boat large enough to fit them all. "Everyone get in," Mesablanca ordered. They did so. Mesablanca pushed them into the water. "What about you Mesablanca?" Mariah asked. "I am taking a different route. I have to pick up some things," Mesablanca replied. " WHAT?!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. The water that was still seemed to stir. "Don't worry. You will know the way. Don't ask me why, you just will," Tyson almost fainted. "And hopefully you won't run into Kraken (Cray-kin)," "What's a Kraken?" Kenny asked. But before he could get an answer, Mesablanca was gone. Lee swallowed hard.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers were in the middle of who knows where. It had been a silent trip, since they didn't want to trigger that Kraken, whatever it was. Then Rei swore he felt a shift in the water. He slowly turned his head, and the water was shifting from side to side, unusually. He gulped, and hoped it wasn't the Kraken. His wish did not come true. Two large horns slowly rose from the stirring water, followed by a serpent like head. Eight long, whip-like tentacles followed, with a massive body to complete it. "Kenny? Whaddya call that thing?" Max asked, almost paralysed. "The-the-the-the-the," Kenny stuttered. "The Kraken," Kai answered.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rei screamed. The Kraken roared, making the water rumble. "What are you waiting for?! Run away!" Mariah screamed. Kai, Lee, Gary and Rei all grabbed a paddle and rowed as fast as they could. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't defend themselves in any way. Tyson had a brainwave (I find that rare). He took out his beyblade, and shot it at Kraken's head. It hit Kraken's head inflicting some damage, but not a lot. Mariah did the same thing, except and one of Kraken's tentacles. In an attempt to scratch it off, she yelled, "Galux! Scratch attack!" It failed, but Kraken's tentacle was bleeding heavily. It roared, sending the boat back a little. They all took out their beyblades, and started shooting them at Kraken's head and tentacles.  
  
Kraken was getting beat up and was bleeding. It let out one last roar and surrendered. It sunk back down into the water. "We beat it!" Kevin announced. "Good," sighed Mariah. They continued rowing towards the Smoke Desert. Mesablanca was right. They just knew, for whatever reason, where to go. When they finally reached where they were going, Mesablanca was right there waiting for them. "So how was the trip?" Mesablanca asked running up to them. "We ran into that Kraken thing and had to fight it off," Tyson said annoyed. Mesablanca began to laugh. "You could have just said you were friends of Mesablanca," She said happily. Everyone was quiet. "Now come on, were going to the Smoke Desert!" "Where is it anyway?" Kenny asked. "Right in front of you," In front of them was a large gate, made of metal. It was rusty. In the middle, much like the City Of Eternal Rain, there was a lock. It was a whirling sand twister, made out of amber. "Welcome to the Smoke Desert," Mesablanca calmly said.  
  
Yay! Third chapter done! Haha! They go to the Smoke Desert next! So I guess you know what the next chapter is called! 


	4. The Smoke Desert

Ok hi! I am back with the fourth chapter!!! I don't even know how long this story is gonna be! I'm stranded inside my house because the sidewalks are covered with water and slush! Okay on to the fourth chapter! Oh just so you know, there is going to be some sappy hero stuff in this chapter. Can you guess who will be the rescuer and who will be rescued? ;)  
  
Faith: Hey Vague you wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
Vague: Mmmmmmmmmmmm. No.  
  
Faith: Vague just do the stupid disclaimer.  
  
Vague: Ta. Fine. Blood Claws does not own Beyblade.  
My Heart Will Go On: The Smoke Desert  
  
Mesablanca grabbed hold of the amber twister and turned it to the right an amount of times. The gates slowly moved open, and they were greeted by, you'll never guess, a brick wall. They all stepped up to the wall, and behind it they heard vicious swirling noises and something hitting the brick. Mesablanca said something under her breath and a green shield with a bottom covered them. It drifted them about two feet of the ground. Mesablanca hopped out of the shield and put her paw on the brick. She hopped back in and the brick wall moved into an arch shape.  
  
"You may sit if you wish. They shield will do all the moving," Mesablanca told them. They all sighed, because at least one part of their body was aching.  
  
When they looked up through the arch in the brick wall, they gasped. The whole ground platform was covered with sand, there were sand twisters whirling everywhere and smoke was drifting all around. Then a large serpent thing arose from the sand. Tyson gulped.  
  
"Now the Smoke Desert is a very dangerous place. It isn't the sand or smoke that will kill you; it's the sand serpents and sand tornadoes. So only step out of this shield if you wish to suffer a most painful death," Mesablanca exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Tyson said shaking.  
  
Mesablanca tapped a certain part of the shield, and it began to move. It began with a strong jolt, causing Mesablanca to fall over.  
  
"I hate it when it does that," Mesablanca said annoyed.  
  
The shield gave another jolt strangely, this time making Kai fall on his face. Tyson tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. It was too funny. Mesablanca smirked, and Rei snorted at the thought of silent, Mr.-Don't- Piss-Me-Off-Or-You-Will-Gladly-Pay falling like that.  
  
"Oh shut it," Kai said plainly.  
  
Once Tyson calmed down, the trip was pretty silent. Tyson had to keep biting his lip so that he wouldn't start laughing again. The whole time Rei was thinking about Mariah. He was thinking about that one kiss they had before they met Mesablanca. He smiled at the thought. He was about to have a flash back when.A GIANT TORNADO CAME WHIRLING BY!  
  
Rei screamed, causing everyone to jump. Rei was in a crouching position like a cat when it is preparing to fight.  
  
"Sheesh Rei what's your problem?" Max asked.  
  
"Hehe nothing. Nothing at all," Rei said sheepishly. He had a goofy grin on his face. Rei went and sat down. 'Stupid tornado,' he thought. 'How I despise it. I will put the possessed wind gutter in its place some day. It will feel my cat-boy wrath," (I'm sorry I just HAD to add that)  
  
While Rei was thinking evil thoughts, Tyson was beginning to fall asleep. He also began to snore. Very loudly. Mesablanca rolled her eyes. Mariah looked at him, and giggled softly. Rei saw this. Rei felt jealousy burn through his veins, he wanted to strangle Tyson. How dare he try to steal Mariah away. Maybe Mariah did like Tyson. He didn't like that idea, so he mentally shook it away.  
  
Just then a sand serpent jumped over the shield roaring, scaring Mariah. She screamed and fell out of the shield. She landed in the soft sand, and began to sink.  
  
"MARIAH!" Rei and Tyson yelled. Rei did something Tyson was to scared to do. Rei dived into the sand, trying to save Mariah.  
  
"Rei!" Mesablanca called. Mariah began to struggle. She stopped she felt someone holding her waist. She looked up to see a beautiful pair of amber eyes starring into her's. She felt relief crawl through her body. They both realised they were sinking, they both began to struggle, but Rei never let go of Mariah's waist.  
  
"Rei! Mariah! Behind you! Look out!" Max screamed. Rei and Mariah both turned around to see a sand serpent towering high above them.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mariah yelled. All Rei could do was stare. He didn't know what to do. But Mesablanca did. She jumped out of the shield and own to the thing's head. She barred her claws and started cuffing its head. It cried out in pain. Mesablanca's claws were long and black, about the size of a new unsharpened pencil.  
  
"Get back to the shield!" Mesablanca yelled to Rei and Mariah. They did as they were told.  
  
"Get on my back," Rei commanded Mariah. Mariah looked bewildered. "Well? Get on," Mariah did as Rei told. He began to swim towards the shield. When they got to the shield, Rei lifted Mariah onto the shield, the climbed on himself. Mariah couldn't believe he had saved her like.  
  
Back at Mesablanca and the serpent, Mesablanca was holding her place. She thwacked the creature in the eye, and it cried out in pain. The sand surrounding them was dappled with blood. Mesablanca jumped up, her forepaws glowing a deep ocean blue, landing on the serpent's head giving it one last blow to the head, knocking it out. It fell with great thrust sending Mesablanca flying into the shield. The sand creature landed hard in the sand, sending grains of sand everywhere.  
  
"Wow that was cool!" Tyson spat out. "And Rei you were great!"  
  
Rei was on his hands and knees, panting. Mariah went over and kissed Rei on the cheek. He blushed a light pink.  
  
"Thanks," Mariah said softly, and walked away. Rei just sat there starring and blushing. Then collapsed. He was tired. Mesablanca did the same they were both tired.  
  
"So tired," Mesablanca heaved out a sigh. Rei sighed too, then felt a hand on his back. It was Mariah's. She began rubbing his back gently. He let out a little moan. It felt really good. When Mariah was rubbing Rei's back, Rei felt so relaxed. As if he was on a cloud.  
  
Tyson though, didn't feel a spark of jealousy. He felt warm inside. Maybe he didn't love Mariah. Tyson realised he just thought of Mariah as a friend now. Tyson had an idea. He would pretend that he still loved Mariah, to play a little joke on Rei.  
  
Tyson growled, and Rei turned his head and smirked. Tyson gave him the evil eye. Rei flashed his fangs. Mariah saw this and rolled her eyes, then continued rubbing Rei's back. Rei loved Mariah so much, but Rei didn't know how Mariah thought of him.  
  
Night began to show itself. The darkness filled the sky, and everything seemed so still. The twisters stopped and no more sand serpents jumped up.  
  
"The Smoke Desert is safe at night. You all may rest," Mesablanca said.  
  
The next day they all awoke to swirling twisters and diving serpents. Tyson groaned.  
  
"I don't wanna get up!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Oh Tyson," Lee said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Gary commented. Everyone sweatdropped and starred at him. "What? I am,"  
  
"I miss that back rub can you do it again?" Rei asked Mariah. Mariah looked at him. He gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Nice try mister," Mariah said sarcastically. Rei looked down. Mariah ran her finger down his back, which gave Rei the shivers.  
  
"Mariah what did you do that for?" Rei asked. Mariah just giggled at him.  
  
"We will be getting to the Fire Shrine pretty soon," Mesablanca said.  
  
They travelled in the shield for five hours, until they finally reached the leaving gates. Identical to the first gate, there was an amber twister lock. Mesablanca reached her arm out of the shield and unlocked the gate. It opened and the shield went inside. The shield vanished and they all dropped to the floor. In front of them, a brick wall. Mesablanca walked up to it, and tapped the brick. The brick opened, and along pathway was in front of them.  
  
"Come along. We have a ways to go," Mesablanca gestured to follow.  
  
For the next six hours the walked, until they were standing in front of a huge red castle. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE.  
  
"Welcome to the Fire Shrine," Mesablanca said.  
  
Hehe. All done. Okay the next chapter will be called The Fire Shrine. I hope the story is could so far. A little Rei/Mariah thing goin' on! Oh yeah! I thought it was so when Mariah was rubbing Rei's back. =^.^= Ok I am goin' to go right the fifth chapter! Toodles! 


	5. The Fire Shrine

I am back! I'm listening to Your The One That I Want from Grease over and over right now. Don't ask me why I just thought it fit the story. It is a sad day for me where I am. I am sick and it won't stop raining. And I won't stop sneezing. I'm listening to Grease because I thought it would cheer me up. It isn't working though. So I am right this story here!  
  
Darius: Yeah. She's writin' this story. HERE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I own Mesablanca.  
  
My Heart Will Go On: The Fire Shrine  
  
Tyson couldn't stop looking up. The shrine was so big and red. The Flame Shrine was a very large castle (As I stated before) made out of fiery brick (No it isn't on fire). There was a large door big enough to fit a small giant. On the door there was a knocker. It was a flame made of ruby stone. It looked like there was real fire burning in the ruby. Mesablanca went and knocked it twice, and from inside they heard two booms. Tyson was still looking up.  
  
"Take a picture Tyson, it will last longer," Mesablanca said smartly. Kai was beginning to realise Mesablanca was quite the smart mouth. Tyson looked at Mesablanca, who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
The doors suddenly started moving.  
  
"Took you long enough," Mesablanca muttered. Kai over heard Mesablanca.  
  
'She seems to be in a mood,' Kai thought. "I wonder why?" he said aloud.  
  
"You wonder what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Mesablanca has been a little moody," Kai said as he started walking through the large doors.  
  
"I bet I know why," Kenny butted in. Everyone looked at him. "This is the fire element. Mesablanca is a watermental. At least she WAS a water element. Now she is the bubble element or as we know it, a ghost," Kenny explained.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with it?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"Oh Tyson," Rei sighed. "What is fire's weakness? Like what would put out a fire?"  
  
"Water. Everyone knows tha-oh.Ok I get it!" Tyson said like he won a million dollars.  
  
"So what you're saying is that fire and water are enemies?" Mariah asked.  
  
"No not exactly. If we get a firemental coming along with us they and Mesablanca might not get along to well," Kenny replied.  
  
"Great." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
As they walked along the corridor it seemed to be getting very hot. There were flaming torches the size of them everywhere. The carpet they walked along was red with a gold tinge. Almost sienna. Under the carpet cold stone lighted up by the flicker flame. Golden dragon starred at them with ruby eyes. The ruby eyes seemed to move from the hot flame.  
  
"Why wasn't the Lake Shrine like this? It was pretty beat up when we were there," Lee asked.  
  
"It used to be like this," Mesablanca answered. "Ocean blue carpet, dolphins like the dragons here. Except they were made of silver and had beautiful sapphire eyes. The halls and corridors were lit with glowing coral shells,"  
  
"It sounded beautiful," Mariah sympathetically said.  
  
"All shrines are beautiful here. But not as beautiful as the element shrines," Mesablanca said dreamily. "But not the Lake Shrine anymore," Mesablanca looked down.  
  
They reached a large door, not as big as the front one, with a cat-like standing beside. He looked ALOT like Candy, but red.  
  
"I am here to see King Flamidray (Don't ask)," Mesablanca said. The butler looked at them. Mesablanca sighed a heavy sigh. "I am Mesablanca, here to discuss the matters of the Lake Shrine,"  
  
"Very well. You may proceed," He motioned his paw to the door and it slowly opened. Mesablanca nodded her head, with meant follow. They followed into a large room. It was red and had beautiful hangings and red carpet like the corridor had. Off to the right a large flame pit roared and spat up flame. At the end of the room, was a throne, where a cat identical to Candy sat. He wore a long red scarf with embroideries in it. He was orange, and on his feet, tail and forehead, red and yellow flame burned. Again, all Tyson could do was stare.  
  
"It must be King Flamidray," Kenny said.  
  
"Ah Mesablanca. I have been waiting your arrival," He said with a young but strong voice. "And these are your friends, no?"  
  
Mesablanca nodded, "The Bladebreakers and White Tigers,"  
  
"I see. You all look very tired. Follow me and I will show you where you may sleep," Flamidray said. (I will just call him Flamidray, because King Flamidray is too long)  
  
They followed Flamidray to there sleeping quarters. They reached a long hallway, and eight rooms were spread along it. They were all about to claim a room when a female cat stepped out. She was yellow with red and orange flame on her tail, feet and forehead. A long red ribbon hung from her neck, with yellow gems on it.  
  
"My name is Queen Lavadia (Again, don't ask). And you weren't thinking of going to bed without meeting me first were you?" Lavadia's voice was cheerful and warm, and very pretty.  
  
"The Bladebreakers and White Tigers," Mesablanca said for the second time.  
  
"Um.I don't mean to bud in, but there are only eight rooms, but there are ten of us," Mariah said.  
  
"Don't worry honey. Mesablanca will be sleeping somewhere else and I have a special room for you," She said brightly. Mariah smiled. "Follow me dear," Lavadia motioned. Mariah followed her.  
  
Lavadia led Mariah down another hallway. She stopped at a room almost at the very end. Lavadia opened the door, and Mariah peered in, and gasped. The room was huge. It was red with beautiful pictures and extraordinary wall hangings that were fabric with embroideries and beads. Some had gems. It was lit with a fire lamp; the glass that covered it had a painting of a very detailed dragon on it. The bed was gigantic, with pretty red floral printings on the quilts and sheets.  
  
"Go ahead dear make yourself comfortable. Mariah ran and jumped on the bed. It was just as comfortable as the bed at Candy's house. Mariah felt so comfortable. Her back ached so much. Though the bed helped, she wished Rei were rubbing her back like she did to him. That was all she wished for, besides a bath maybe.  
  
"Is there anywhere I could maybe have a bath?" Mariah asked Lavadia.  
  
"Of course there is honey. Follow me," Mariah got up with an effort. She followed Lavadia down another corridor to another door. Lavadia opened it, and Mariah was greeted by another beautiful room, but with a steaming tub in the middle. Tub? Yeah right. More like a jacuzzi (^.^).  
  
"I will lock the door for you honey. There is a lock inside when you want to come out. No one can come in besides me now, not even my husband. But I won't barge in on you," Lavadia said lovingly.  
  
"Thanks," Mariah retorted. Mariah felt so much more comfortable. She really liked Queen Lavadia. She was very nice. Just like a mother. Mariah wondered if she had any kids. Mariah thought for a minute, than remembered she was suppose to be having a bath. Mariah stripped off her clothes and climbed in. Once she climbed in, she let all her muscles go. She just relaxed. Mariah spotted a button that said "Bubbles". She pressed the button and bubbles started rising and forming.  
  
Mariah was alone with her thoughts, and she liked it. Although there was one person she would like to have with her. (Guess who) Mariah thought about Rei (shoot I gave it away) the whole time she was bathing. She what it would be like if he was here with her without any clothes on either.  
  
'That would be interesting,' Mariah wondered, with a devilish look on her face. She looked at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes. She closed her eyes, and just relaxed. (Ok she didn't fall asleep)  
  
When Mariah had snapped back to reality, she realised she had been in the bath for an hour. She probably looked like a raisin. She got out of the Jacuzzi and looked at herself. She wasn't wrinkled.  
  
"Weird," Mariah said aloud. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself with it. Mariah dried her body and the parts of hair that had got wet. She put her clothes on and went to her room.  
  
The hallways were a bit dark, but her eyes soon adjusted. As Mariah was walking she tripped over something and heard a quiet "oomph".  
  
"Sorry," a cute little voice apologised. "Here I will give us some light," With that three torches lit, causing Mariah to see a duplicate of Mesablanca, but with Lavadia's colours.  
  
"Um, hi," Mariah said. "I'm Mariah,"  
  
"Princess Evanyia, but call me Evany," Evany's voice seemed to laugh.  
  
"Princess? Are you Queen Lavadia's and King Flamidray's daughter?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Yup. At your service," Evany replied. She was cheerful like her mother.  
  
"I knew Queen Lavadia had a child. She seemed so muck like a mother.  
  
"Yeah. My Mommy is nice isn't she?"  
  
"Very nice," Mariah said and smiled. "Ah could you maybe show me where my room is if you know?"  
  
"Of course I can. My Mommy said that you and some other people would be coming to visit. She showed me where everyone would sleep," Evany explained. "Follow me,"  
  
Mariah followed Evany and Evany led her to her room like she said.  
  
"Can you do me a favour?" Evany asked.  
  
"Sure anything," Mariah replied.  
  
"Don't tell my Mommy or Daddy that I was up, I was 'pose to be asleep a long time ago," Evany smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. Promise," Mariah said softly.  
  
"Thanks a zillion," Evany thanked. She scampered down the hall and around the corner.  
  
Mariah lay down on the bed and spread herself out. She noticed a large red book on the bedside table. She picked it up and looked at the title.  
  
"The Phoenix of Devan," Mariah read. She flipped it open and read the first page: (By the way the wirly things are parts out of the book)  
  
~A phoenix is a creature that is a perfect form of the cycle of birth to death and somewhat the afterlife. A phoenix's cycle is to live for 600 years, then burn itself in it's own ashes, and come alive again in the next three days. The phoenix is a large fire bird, that is friendly at times, but if not treated with respect it will be vicious to it's current master.~  
  
Mariah wasn't exactly interested and she didn't know why, for she hadn't even gotten to the story part. She closed the book and put it back on the side table, then rolled onto her stomach.  
  
"Um, Mariah. can I talk to you?" a voice said. Mariah turned around to see Rei leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Wow you must be quiet. I didn't even hear the door open," Mariah told.  
  
"I didn't open the door. It was already open," Mariah looked at Rei sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. Um. So what do you want to talk about?" Mariah said trying to blow away her mess up. Rei walked over and sat on Mariah's bed. She got up and sat beside him.  
  
"Um, how do I put this?" Rei said, his face turning a light pink. "I, um."  
  
"You what?" Mariah really wanted to know this.  
  
"I still love you but its okay if you don't love me!" Rei spat out quickly. "There. I said it and I'm gla-,"  
  
Rei was stopped by Mariah, who had her lips pressed against his. Mariah was sitting on his lap, and Rei could feel himself turning red. But he gave in and kissed back. He leaned back so that Mariah was on top of him. Mariah let go in an urge for air. Rei looked absolutley blown away.  
  
"What? You kissed back. What do you look like I just cut your hair off?" Mariah asked sarcastically still sitting on him.  
  
"I-I-ah, um." Rei stuttered. Mariah giggled at him.  
  
"It sounds like your going through a stutter phase," Mariah said before lying back on him and kissing him. Rei turned over so he was on top. He was careful not to put too much weight on her. Mariah warped her arms around Rei's neck, and Rei wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist. They slowly drifted into dreamland. (Don't even think about it if you're thinking about it)  
  
The next morning they were all awoken to Tyson screaming and Max laughing.  
  
"Stop thwacking me!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"No way!" Max yelled hitting Tyson with a pillow. Tyson picked up a pillow and flung it into Max's face. But instead of hitting Max, Tyson hit Kai. Right in the face.  
  
"Heya Kai. How are ya doin'?" Tyson said nervously. Kai just stood there like a tree. Tyson waved his hand in Kai's face. "Hello? Is Mr-back-off-or- I'll-bite-you there today?" Kai just walked past Tyson and into the room.  
  
"Where is Rei? He wasn't in the room when we woke up," Kenny commented.  
  
"You're right. He wasn't," Max added.  
  
"Let's go find him!" Tyson said enthusiastically.  
  
"Just leave him alone," Kai spoke up. "He's with Mariah. He spent the night with her," Tyson looked a little grossed out.  
  
"Did they like have it or something?" Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
"What are you talking about Tyson?" Lee sighed.  
  
"Ya know. S-e-x," Tyson whispered spelling it out with his finger. Kevin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh Tyson! You're so immature!" Kevin spat. "Rei wouldn't that!"  
  
"I wouldn't do what?" Everyone turned around to see Rei with a smirk.  
  
"Were you and Mariah messin' around last night?" Tyson yelled. Rei sighed,  
  
"No Tyson,"  
  
"Good!" Tyson said in a detective like fashion. Just as Tyson was about to go into the room, Lavadia popped around the corner.  
  
"Breakfast is ready if you want it!" She called. Tyson thought breakfast would never come. Tyson rushed downstairs being careful not to trip. He ran to the table and sat down. The Bladebreakers and Lee, Kevin and Gary followed him.  
  
"Where's Mariah?" Max asked.  
  
"Rei you should know. You're the one she was sharing spit with," Lee teased.  
  
"I think she is still sleeping," Rei exclaimed, ignoring Lee's comment.  
  
"I'm not sleeping anymore," Mariah said, walking down the stairs and towards Rei. She wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, and rubbed her cheek against his. She took a seat beside Rei and moved her chair closer to him. Tyson's stomach growled, and strangely, food appeared on golden platters and ruby plates. Tyson's mouth dropped and he starred in delight.  
  
"Pancakes, french toast, fruit salad, toast," Tyson drooled. Tyson snapped back, and began digging the food on to his. Everyone began dishing food on to their plates. Soon beverages started to appear. "Look at all the beverages too!" Indeed there were a lot of beverages too. Milk, many kinds of juices and different kinds of tropical drinks.  
  
After the huge breakfast, everyone began to get ready to leave. Evany pocked around the corner. She saw Mariah looking at her, and waved good bye. Mariah waved good bye back, and smiled.  
  
"Are you coming Mariah?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sorry. I'm coming," Mariah chimed, and ran up to Rei.  
  
"Hey Mesablanca?" Max asked.  
  
"Mm,"  
  
"Weren't you suppose to ask for help from the King and Queen?"  
  
"I already did. The firemental who is travelling with us is waiting outside," Mesablanca explained. Max nodded. Mesablanca seemed to be in a better mood than she was yesterday.  
  
When they reached outside of the castle, a very large cat thing was waiting for them. He was extremely tall, about ten feet. He was yellow, with orange and red flame on his legs, forehead and tail. He stood on his hind legs. On his back were two large twin swords, about the size of Kai.  
  
"Good day Aron (Way too much Dachi Kitty)," Mesablanca greeted.  
  
"Good day," Aron replied. Aron was in a position like Kai, arms crossed, eyes closed. The only difference was that Aron stood straight and tall.  
  
"Come. We have a long way to go before we reach the Forest of Hahn," Mesablanca said.  
  
I'm all done this chapter! In the next chapter they travel to the Forest of Hahn. I can't wait to get started. I will have LOTS of time to do the sixth chapter, since I am on spring break! I am going to go start the sixth chapter. Toodles! 


	6. On The Road to the Forest of Hahn

Hehe! Sixth chapter! Guess what! Ok nothing... I am hyper!!!! My friend Natasha is over! I am so HAPPY!  
  
Cerberus: I am a three-headed dog... Roar?  
  
Faith: Do the disclaimer Spizzy!  
  
Spizzy: Blood Claws does NOT NOT NOT own Beyblade!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faith: WEE!  
  
Darius: WEE!  
  
Spizzy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Vague: Oh brother...  
  
My Heart Will Go On: The Road To The Forest of Hahn  
  
Now with a new member, Aron, everyone walked towards their destination, the Forest of Hahn. For once they weren't under a shield, and they were walking on a path of a sleepy countryside. The path was a dirt path, with a few stones. Surrounding them were various trees and fields of grass with lovely little flowers blooming.  
  
"It's so quiet," Lee whispered.  
  
"And so peaceful. I feel like nothing can go wrong," Rei added. "But something always does,"  
  
"Maybe nothing will go wrong for once," Mesablanca chimed. "I mean if some large creature decides it wants us for lunch, I think we would see it,"  
  
Everyone walked rhythmically, with out a care in the world.  
  
"My feet hurt. Can we stop and rest?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tyson we've only been walking for an hour. How can your feet hurt already?" Kevin said.  
  
"I guess we can stop for a while. But only a while," Mesablanca sighed. Everyone cut off the path and walked into the tall grass and colourful flowers. "I guess it won't be a bad idea stopping. I need a nap anyway,"  
  
Mesablanca sat in the grass and curled up into a little ball, and only her large ears poked out. Everyone else laid down in the grass, except for Kai and Aron, who just sat. Mariah lifted her head onto Rei's stomach causing him to blush. Mariah's head went up and down due to Rei's breathing. Mariah slowly curled up to Rei's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Rei put both his hands on her back, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Everyone woke up to Tyson screaming. Again.  
  
"Tyson what the fuck is your problem?!" Mesablanca cursed, annoyed from being woken from her slumber. Tyson pointed up, and Mesablanca followed to where Tyson's finger was pointing. She looked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Great," Mesablanca breathed sarcastically. "Just great."  
  
Towering high above them was, you will never guess, the Chimera.  
  
"What do-do we do?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I have an idea," Rei said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I say we run,"  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
"RUN!" Mesablanca yelled. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. And to no surprise, the Chimera chased them. They ran back on to the dirt road. Over head lightning flashed and thunder roared like a lion. It began pouring like it did in the City of Eternal Rain. Mariah tripped and didn't knock herself unconscious, but she was damn close. Everything went hazy to Mariah, and she became disoriented. Rei saw Mariah fall, and started running towards her. But before he could reach her, the Chimera picked her up and carried her away.  
  
Rei stood there in the rain, starring into where the Chimera took Mariah. Tears began to flow down his face. They felt warm compared to the frost- bitten rain. Rei clenched his fists.  
  
"MARIAH!" He yelled into nothing but the sky. Rei's knees went weak, and he fell on them. Mesablanca's eyes softened, and she began walking towards Rei. She knew how he felt.  
  
"It's okay Rei. We WILL get her back," Rei looked at her. Mesablanca put her pale paw on Rei's hand. "I promise," Mesablanca looked towards the rest of them. "We will go to Sky's house. She is a dear friend of mine. And in the morning we go find Mariah!" Rei felt a little better, but not by much.  
  
Everyone was running towards a large house along a winding path through a cornfield. The wind kept on blowing in their faces, and water wouldn't stop dribbling in their eyes. The thunder was so loud it began to hurt their ears.  
  
When they reached the house, they were completely soaked. Mesablanca knocked on the door none too gently. The door opened, and Candy's twin was standing there. She was tall like Candy, but a light blue instead of pink, with moonbeam eyes. (By the way that was Sky, and she IS Candy's twin, ok?)  
  
"Mesablanca? What are you doing here? I thought you said in your letter that you were heading to the Forest of Hahn," Sky's voice questioned.  
  
"We were. But the storm kicked in and another we were travelling with got captured by the Chimera," Mesablanca answered. "These are the Bladebreakers and White Tigers, three of them anyway," Rei tried not to cry, but one single tear streamed down his face. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry anymore. (Oh my god I'm crying right now).  
  
"By the way my name is Sky. So you can call me that because, well, that's my name!" Sky's voice was gentle and kind like Candy's, and soft and warm like Lavadia's.  
  
"Oh right. This is Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Lee, Kevin, Kenny, Gary and Aron," Mesablanca pointed to each on of them. Sky looked up at Aron, and a blush grew on her face. Luckily for her, no one noticed. "And, um," Mesablanca tried not upset Rei. "And the one who got captured was Mariah," Mesablanca looked down and Rei bit his lip even harder and it started to bleed.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Sky asked. Before any one could answer, Tyson's stomach growled. "I will take that as a yes,"  
  
After the glorious meal of many kinds of foods, (And Tyson tried all of them and liked all of them) everyone was exhausted, except for Rei, who didn't eat. Tyson was just plain bewildered by this, but knew why Rei didn't eat.  
  
At nighttime, Rei couldn't get to sleep. His mind kept telling him it was his fault that Mariah got captured, but his heart told differently. Heart or Head? He didn't which was right and which was wrong. Rei remembered the night at the Fire Shrine, and began to cry. He buried his face in his hands and cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. Long into the night.  
  
Where Mariah was, it was cold and dreary. Dull even. Borderline dull. Mariah awoke in a small dungeon, on a straw bed. She began to get the chills, and didn't like it. Just then, the large gate opened, and a large black catish creature was standing there, a smirk on his face.  
  
"This is it? I was wishing it would be a boy," He said, his voice quite powerful.  
  
'Sexist pig,' Mariah thought.  
  
"Give me your beyblade dear," He chimed. Mariah stepped back. "I'm so sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Zaridan. Now give me your beyblade, or your life,"  
  
Mariah took out her beyblade, and gave it to him. Zaridan smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at Galux.  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE WHITE TIGER BIT! IT'S THE MOUNTAIN CAT!" Zaridan yelled with rage.  
  
"But master," one of his followers tried to calm him down. "It's just as strong,"  
  
"THIS IS GALUX! I WANT DRIGER!" Zaridan's rage burned like fire through his veins.  
  
"Well you've got Driger!" A voice yelled, landing on Zaridan. Mariah's eyes lit up.  
  
"Rei? Rei!" Mariah yelled with happiness. She ran into his arms. Zaridan got up, and saw Rei's beyblade clutched in his hand. Zaridan smiled, as his eyes glimmered with greed.  
  
"The boy has the White Tiger piece! Get him!" Zaridan commanded. His subjects obeyed, and ran towards him. Rei let go of Mariah, and ran. Mariah ran to get Galux. She picked her up and clutched her. Mariah put Galux in her pocket, and ran after Zaridan and his followers.  
  
Ahead Rei was running, holding Driger tightly in his hand.  
  
'I won't let them get you Driger,' Rei thought. Rei ran with past a black line on the stone floor. As Zaridan and his crew were about to pass, Mesablanca and Aron flew down. Aron had two swords in his hands, and Mesablanca was carrying a bow and arrow. Zaridan made a turn but the others came to halt. Aron and Mesablanca smiled.  
  
"Bye bye,"  
  
Mariah saw Zaridan turn, and followed him.  
  
Rei was running holding his side, with Driger now in his pocket. He was about to turn another corner but Zaridan cut him off. Zaridan cuffed Rei in the face and blood sprayed. Rei fell on his back, his head an inch away from a 200-foot cliff.  
  
"Well, well, well. We meet again. But this time I knocked you down," Zaridan hissed. Rei glared at him. "Give me Driger,"  
  
"Never!" Rei spat. Zaridan growled, and cuffed Rei's stomach. Zaridan's claws drew themselves into Rei's stomach. Rei wanted to scream out in pain, but then Zaridan would think that he was taking advantage of Rei. Zaridan would think Rei was weak, and just hurt him more. Zaridan withdrew his claws from Rei's stomach. His long black claws no red. Rei's whole chest and stomach were covered with blood. Mariah saw the whole thing. Tears swam down her face. But she swallowed, and attached Galux to her launcher, and aimed for Zaridan's neck. How dare he hurt Rei.  
  
Zaridan was reaching for Driger, when Galux hit his side, and jumped up to his cheek. Zaridan yelled. Zaridan turned around to see Mariah, and Galux flying back into her hand.  
  
"You'll regret ever doing that you little slut you," Zaridan whispered and disappeared. Mariah ran over to Rei, and felt his heartbeat. He was still alive. Mesablanca and Aron ran in, Aron's blades covered with blood and Mesablanca's arrowhead the same.  
  
"Where did Zaridan go? I want to give that little bastard a taste of reality," Mesablanca urged.  
  
"I don't know, he disappeared," Mariah replied.  
  
"Coward. Never sticks around for a fight," Aron said. Aron looked over Mariah's shoulder, and his mouth dropped. "Mesablanca we have to get Rei to Sky. Now,"  
  
"Why?" Mesablanca also looked over Mariah's shoulder, and gasped. "Oh Rei. What did he do to you?"  
  
"He wants Driger," Rei explained weakly. "I don't know why though,"  
  
"It's okay. We'll get you to Sky," Mesablanca snapped her fingers, and they were gone.  
  
They were now at Sky's house, where everyone was waiting for them. When Sky saw Rei, her eyes widened.  
  
"Follow me! We will get him healed!" Sky said as she led everyone to a small room. "Quick. Put him on the bed," Aron put Rei on the bed, and blood immediately gushed everywhere.  
  
"He's going to be ok right?" Mariah asked, tears forming behind her eyes. "He's going to be ok." Sky looked at Mariah.  
  
"I don't know dear," Sky breathed.  
  
"He'll be fine," Lee spoke. "He can handle it. I feel sorry for that cut," Mariah looked at, Lee and Lee smiled. He looked down at Rei. Rei smiled. A very weak smile, but it was still a smile. "See?"  
  
That whole night no one left the room. Mariah wouldn't let go of Rei's hand. She was positive he was holding her hand also. Then for some irrelevant reason, Mesablanca began banging her head against the wall. Her eyes sagged, making her look tired, but shot and narrowed. But her head didn't stop hitting the wall.  
  
"Mesablanca.What are you doing?" Kevin asked, confused. Mesablanca still didn't stop. Everyone looked at her. Then her head stopped moving and her bloody eyes widened.  
  
"Zaridan.White Tiger." Mesablanca sounded like she was trying to figure something out. "Why would he want Driger, when he had Galux who was just as strong." Mesablanca was silent and still.  
  
"Mesablanca.Why did he want the White Tiger?" Lee asked softly. Mesablanca didn't move.  
  
"That's it!" Mesablanca shot out.  
  
"What's it?" Lee urged.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid Mesablanca! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"What!?" Tyson yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"Lee's Grandfather gave Rei the White Tiger, right?" Lee nodded his head. "Well there is a White Tiger, and Black Tiger. Then there is a Light Tiger, and a Dark Tiger. (Remember this is Fantasy). Your village worshipped the White Tiger and it's Guardian was the Light Tiger. The Black Tiger wasn't worshipped by anyone, and Dark Tiger wasn't a guardian. But long ago Zaridan stole the Black Tiger bit, and he captured the Dark Tiger. Using them, he destroyed the lesser parts of the Land of the Four Elements. But they weren't strong enough to destroy the shrines and the lands guarding them. He found out that using that by using the White Tiger and Light Tiger, he could combined the Black and Dark Tiger with them, creating an elemental tiger. And since he ruled it, he could turn its soul into pure evil. That's why he wants Driger, that's why he tried to kill Rei," Mesablanca explained.  
  
"So what will happen to Rei?" Mariah breathed.  
  
"He is in constant danger," Mesablanca whispered. "But don't you worry. Every element is alerted of this, and we will do whatever we can to make sure the White Tiger stays with it's rightful master, and that Rei doesn't get hurt anymore," Mariah felt her muscles relax, and she laid her head on Rei's hand.  
  
"Wow. I knew bit power was important, but I didn't know they could combined," Tyson confessed.  
  
"You learn something new every day," Max said.  
  
"I hope Rei will be okay.He is too good to die this early in life," Sky whispered. Mariah looked at her and nodded. She lay her head back down on Rei's hand.  
  
The next morning Mariah found herself curled up against Rei's stomach. Rei's arm was around her waist, and her side was covered with blood. Mariah lay there, letting the foul smell of dried blood waft into her nose, wondering how the hell she got in this position. Mariah looked at Rei, to make sure he survived the night.  
  
Sure enough, his chest and stomach were moving up by the rhythm of his breathing. She kissed him on the cheek, a touched his cuts very lightly. Rei woke up to see Mariah on his bed.  
  
"You like sharing a bed with me don't you?" Rei asked smartly, nuzzling her cheek. Mariah gave Rei a kiss, but quickly broke it when she heard a loud thud. Rei was a bit disappointed that his kiss didn't last for more than five seconds, but was curious what the thud was.  
  
"Oh Tyson! Watch where you walk!" Kai yelled, struggling to get Tyson off of him.  
  
"Sheesh Kai, I thought you would be someone who only went with girls,"  
  
"Shut up Rei," Rei was standing in the doorframe, smirking.  
  
"What's that smell?" Tyson asked, making a face. "Smells like dried blood,"  
  
"That's because it is stupid," Kai said coolly. "Now get off me,"  
  
"Rei, Honey, do you want to take a shower?" Sky chimed in.  
  
"Yeah definitely. What am I supposed to do about my clothes?"  
  
"Here," Mesablanca said. Her paw glowed blue, and Rei's clothes looked like they were brand new. The same thing happened to everyone else's clothes; it was as if there was a magical laundry machine floating about. Tyson looked baffled.  
  
"How did you?" Tyson asked confused.  
  
"Magic Tyson,"  
  
"Oh. When's breakfast?"  
  
"When Rei's done in the shower," Sky exclaimed.  
  
"But he takes SO long!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Yes Kenny?"  
  
"So do you," Tyson blinked at Kenny.  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
When Rei was done in the shower (An hour later), Tyson was sprawled out on the floor with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Rei looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Rei walked over to the table where Mariah was sitting.  
  
"I'm done in the shower Tyson. You can get up," Tyson raised his head.  
  
"Oh. I knew that," Tyson said as he got up. He brushed his clothes with his hands, and sat down. Sky clapped twice, and food appeared on the table. Lots of food. Tyson starred at it with envy, and began drooling.  
  
After breakfast, everyone groaned because of the long walk ahead.  
  
"Even I am not eager to get going," Mesablanca groaned.  
  
"Oh don't worry my honeybears, I will teleport you to the gates," Sky chirped. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sky's forepaws glowed neon yellow, and a large swirl appeared on the floor. Sky motioned for them to stand on it.  
  
"To the Forest of Hahn's gates may you take them" Sky said in a stern, to- the-point voice. A white light flashed before their eyes, and they were standing in front of two large gates.  
  
YAY!!! Sixth chapter done. Oh yeah, go me. It wasn't that long, at least I don't think it's long. So yeah. Seventh chapter.Hmmm.I will go get started! Toodles! 


End file.
